Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus ("Meat Eating Bull") was a species of predatory dinosaur that lived in the late Cretaceous period 75 million years ago and was one of the most bizarre yet dangerous meat-eating dinosaurs ever found. Its skull was short, with spiked armor on the top and a pair of knobby horns over its small eyes. The neck and shoulder blades were well developed, but the arms were incredibly short, with forearms so shrunken they were practically just wrists; not even Tyrannosaurus Rex had such small arms. It was also one of the largest predatory dinosaurs ever to roam the Earth. With its small skull, Carnotaurus might not have been able to attack big plant-eaters, but it was probably fast due to its long and powerfully-built legs and could have easily chased down smaller, more agile prey. In fact research as indicated that despite Carnotaurus had a small head the jaws were able to open very widely a part from other theropod dinosaurs in order to catch prey. The horns of Carnotaurus look something like those of a bull - and like a bull, it may have used them in contests with others of its own species. In this way, two Carnotaurus could test each other's strength without either of them seriously injuring the other. Carnotaurus was a member of dinosaurs called the abeilosaurs and was the largest member. Facts Time/Era Carnotaurus lived in the Middle Cretaceous period from 115 to 85 million years ago. Size/Description The Carnotaurs are vicious-looking dinosaurs with red scales, large tails, sharp teeth, and short horns. Carnotaurus stands at least 15 feet (4.5 meters) tall, measure 40 feet (12.1 meters) long, and weigh up to 5 tons (10,000 lbs). They have a gigantic and slender crimson look. They have horns over each eye, red scales, and a gray underbelly. They are infamously vicious, dangerous, and feared, described as "a mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude." Abilities and Attributes As the second top predator of Lagos Island, the Carnotaurus are also one of the most powerful predators of the Island, second to the gigantic T-Rex. They can use their long tails and strong heads to strike at enemies and each other with incredible power. They have great strength and speed. *'Strength': Due to its giant size, the Carnotaurus is even stronger than a majority of the predators of the island, with the only exception of the T-Rex. The are strong enough to throw an Iguandon that weighs over 5 tons and can tail whip as well. *'Endurance': They are shown to take hits of dinosaurs showing to be very endurable body and be able survived fallen rocks in a cave. *'Roar': Their roars can be herd at least over mile. *'Speed': They are able to run fast enough to catch up a hadrosaur over 25mph. *'Climbing': Mountain climbers show to be excellent. *'Jaw strength': The large size had shown to be strong to kill a ceratopcian on the neck that could be strong as trex 6.5tons 13,000lbs. *'Senses': Strong sense of smell can find dead dinosaur or its prey and sense of eyes isn't very strong to see in the dark. *'Tracking': Able to find entire herd of dinosaurs of the footprints or following wounded dinosaur. *'Acrobatics': Short tail for counter balance, reflex, and not very well of agility. *'Weapons': Spines, claws, head, horns, teeth, talons, and tail. Gallery chasing prey.png|Carnotaurus chasing a baby Parasauralophis untitled6.png|Carnotaurus rushing to attack prey Territory.png|Carnotaurus in its Territory Pair in rain.png|Carnotaurus pair in a Rainy Thinder and Lightning Storm Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Lagos Island Category:Cretaceous Period Dinosaurs Category:Creatures of Lagos Island Category:Abelisaurids Category:Ceratosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods